


I wish you were here.

by SaMiMoTzu22



Series: Tadao's Universe [13]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Birthday, F/F, gravestone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaMiMoTzu22/pseuds/SaMiMoTzu22
Summary: It's Jeongyeon's 24th birthday, but someone isn't there to celebrate it, leading to a lot of reflection and reminiscing
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: Tadao's Universe [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	I wish you were here.

The university years, how Jeongyeon could go back to those years now. Back when life was so much better. Back when she at least had someone paying attention to her, wanting to be with her. But she didn’t see that. Not at that time anyway, not before everything changed. 

Today was Jeongyeon’s 24th Birthday, she saw her seven friends sat at the table with her, but the empty chair at the far end of the table would always haunt her. That was _ her _ seat. Jeongyeon couldn’t get _ her _ out of her mind.

“You miss her don’t you?” A voice from behind Jeongyeon snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Yeah Mina, I do. I miss her a lot.” Jeongyeon could feel tears welling up in her eyes. “I just wish i had seen the signs back then, but I thought it was just the way she was with everyone.”

“I know Jeongyeon, I know.” Mina pulled Jeongyeon into an embrace. “Let the tears flow, we will all be here for you.” The other six women made their way over to the embraced pair and formed a group hug around. They were together in this and did not want Jeongyeon to be anymore distressed then she was.

When the group hug ended and everyone separated, Jeongyeon wiped away the tears that had fallen. “Thank you all for coming to celebrate my birthday,” she sniffled, “but there is something I need to do.”

The seven nodded, knowing exactly what Jeongyeon meant. “Do you want one of us to come with you?” Jihyo asked, but the question was met with a simple shake of the head.

“No Jihyo, this is something I need to do alone.” Jeongyeon said as she walked out of the door and got into her car. Jeongyeon took a deep breath before putting her key in the ignition and making her way towards her destination.

It wasn’t a long drive to the place she was heading to, the tall black gates were still open. She had made it in time. Jeongyeon turned into the driveway and the car crawled over the bricked road towards a section where some hedges were in a square. Jeongyeon pulled up in front of the greenery and exited her car. She made her way through the small gap that was in the hedges for people to walk through. And that’s when Jeongyeon saw her.

“Hey Nayeon.” Jeongyeon tried to smile through the tears.

“_Hey Jeongyeon, I hope you and the others are doing well.” _ Nayeon said as Jeongyeon approached her.

“The others are doing good I think, and I’m happy for them, but I’m not, and today I really feel it. You should be here with us.” Jeongyeon’s smile fell.

“_Jeongyeon, I’m sorry I can’t be with you today, you know I wish I could be.” _Nayeon reached out for Jeongyeon’s hand.

“I know you wish you could be here today,” Jeongyeon said as she walked straight through Nayeon towards the corner of the square, towards the thing she had came her to see. “But unfortunately you couldn’t be here.” She stopped in front of it and her legs buckled and gave way. Jeongyeon collapsed to the floor with tears streaming down her face, falling onto the stone. The gravestone of Im Nayeon.

It hadn’t been that long since Nayeon passed away, only a few months. But for Jeongyeon those months had been the most painful. Missing out on what would have been her birthday in September, missing out on her birthday today, and having to reminisce everything.

“Hey Nayeon, remember that time in our old dorm, the truth or dare game.” Jeongyeon thought back to the university days, back in the dorm that all nine of the girls shared and when they decided to have a night in but decided to play a game of truth or dare.

“_I remember it well.” _Nayeon smiled a soft smile.

“You got dared to kiss the girl you thought was the most beautiful,” Jeongyeon chuckled to herself, remembering what happened next. “After kissing the mirror, you finally came over and kissed me. I would never have known that you actually fancied me until Sana told me recently about your feelings for me around that time.”

“_Of course I tried to be the joker that night, but Jeongyeon were beautiful back then and you are beautiful now. I thought that kissing you would have been an obvious indication of how I felt about you, but clearly you were oblivious.” _Nayeon said, whilst being sat on the bench behind her grave.

“I can’t believe how oblivious I was, I should have known.” Jeongyeon shook her head and scoffed in disbelief at herself. “And all those study evenings we had where we didn’t study and I thought you were just there to hang out as a friend.”

“_Of course I wanted to as a friend you idiot, but I also wanted to be something else with you during those sessions, but once again you were oblivious.” _Nayeon rolled her eyes as she let out a soft laugh.

“It wasn’t until Jihyo told me about you coming back feeling gutted that I wasn't catching on that it dawned upon me about you wanting more from those sessions.” Jeongyeon raised herself from her knees and made her way over to the bench where Nayeon was sat.

“_It’s always everyone else telling you about my feelings, but when did you realise your feelings.” _ Nayeon asked herself.

“It was always everyone else telling me, but I didn't realise what I felt until I saw you on that hospital bed, with all those wires attached to you, and hearing the doctor say that they needed to turn off your life support.” Jeongyeon’s tears come streaming down her face. “That’s when I knew how much you meant to me and how much I needed you by my side. Sure I had liked you Nayeon, but I never acted upon my feelings because I valued our friendship. And that is the biggest regret I will have for the rest of my life. The fact that I never acted upon my feelings for you before the car crash.”

There was a silence from the pair. Neither said anything to themselves. The car crash had ruined their lives. It had happened one night after a study session. Nayeon finished the study session earlier than normal and left the dorm to head to get some groceries. The next thing Jeongyeon heard was the screeching of car brakes. She looked out of the dorm window and saw Nayeon lying lifelessly on the floor in front of the car. All of the girls rushed out from the dorm and raced to the hospital once she was in the ambulance. But it quickly became apparent to the doctors that nothing could be done to save Nayeon.

Jeongyeon looked at her watch and saw that she had been with Nayeon for an hour and needed to get back to the rest of the girls. “Right Nayeon, I had better be getting back to the rest of the girls. Time sure does fly when you are reminiscing. I wish you were here with us celebrating my birthday, and I miss you.” Jeongyeon stood up from the bench. “I miss you more than you could ever know Nabongs.” She whispered.

Nayeon heard that whisper and went and gave Jeongyeon the biggest hug she could. “_I know you miss me Jeongie, but please remember all our happy times together and don’t hate yourself for not realising what we both wanted sooner. I miss you too, you idiot.” _ Nayeon chuckled to herself as Jeongyeon once again walked straight through her and got into her car.

Jeongyeon drove back to the house she shared with her friends. They were all waiting for her when she got in.

“How are you feeling?” Sana asked Jeongyeon when she walked into the living room.

“Hurt. It is finally real. I put everything out on the line, everything I felt, I said it then. I just hope she heard it and can finally have some peace knowing just how much she meant to me, to all of us.” Jeongyeon sighed. She walked into the kitchen and suddenly her blood ran cold. As if there was a presence in the room. ‘_ Maybe she’s here watching over us all’ _ Jeongyeon thought to herself.

“_I am here Jeongyeon.” _ Nayeon said as if she could hear exactly what Jeongyeon was thinking. _ “I’m always here, watching over you all. And that is how I will always stay.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @SaMiMoTzu22


End file.
